


Wouldn't You Like To

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box Chris had placed around Darren in his mind, the one labeled with "TOTALLY STRAIGHT AND TOTALLY YOUR CO-WORKER, IDIOT, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW HIS SMILE MAKES YOU FEEL!!!" has suddenly opened right up.  And Darren's standing inside, waving, holding a sign that says, "I suck cock!  Ask me how!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't You Like To

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Love at First Sight" by The Brobecks. Please don't link our fics to Glee actors!

Through some spectacular booking error, half the cast ends up in a different hotel, all the way across town, for the last leg of their European press junket. After a long day of interviews, Chris decides he'd rather hop in the cab with Darren and Lea to join the group gathered in Naya and Heather's hotel room than try fruitlessly to sleep. The impromptu hotel party is Naya's idea, though, which means that a) there will be copious amounts of alcohol involved and b) bad decisions will be made.

Being that they're all still a little jet-lagged and a lot exhausted from a day of non-stop press, things progress into bad decision land even faster than usual, and that's how Chris finds himself sitting in a circle with a plastic cup full of rum and diet coke, taking a drink for, "Never have I ever jerked off while thinking about anyone over the age of fifty."

"Wait," Lea says, "wait, does it count if they're over fifty _now_ but you were thinking about them while they were young and hot?"

"Yes," Naya says immediately. Lea glares, but she takes a drink anyway, along with pretty much everyone but Cory.

"No surprise there," Chris says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh man, will you shut up about--"

"Cory's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar!" Lea sings, heartfelt and over dramatic. "The only one who keeps me wishin' on my--"

"I hate all of you," Cory says.

"Okay, okay, my turn," Mark says. "Never have I ever kissed a guy for recreational purposes."

"Are you sure?" Naya asks, squinting at him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mark says. "Acting doesn't count."

"Fine," Naya relents, taking a drink along with Heather, Lea, Chris, and Darren. Which. Hey.

" _Hey_ ," Naya purrs.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl for recreational purposes," Darren says, smirking, as he raises his cup and takes an immediate sip.

"That's no fair," Heather says. "That's cheating."

"Fine," Chris interjects. "Never have _I_ ever kissed a girl for recreational purposes." He grins, satisfied as everyone but Heather takes a drink.

"We should fix that," Naya tells her, and Heather rolls her eyes.

The questions only get dirtier from there, and Chris drinks along with the girls and Darren for Cory's "Never have I ever given a handjob." He raises an eyebrow in Darren's general direction but Darren just smirks and tips his cup toward Chris.

Chris blushes a little when he's the only guy who doesn't drink for Lea's, "Never have I ever received a blowjob," and Mark gives him a sympathetic look.

"That's rough, man," he says sadly.

"We should really get you laid," Lea slurs. "I keep _telling_ you I have ways, Chris."

"I know _all_ about your ways," Chris says. "They're terrifying."

"I know this guy back home," Cory offers, and Chris groans.

"He's not losing his virginity to a Canadian," Naya says. "It's like having an out of town girlfriend in high school, no one will ever believe him when he tells that story."

"Can we stop talking about my virginity?" Chris speaks up, and Darren reaches over and pats him on the back.

"Alright," Darren says grandly. "Let's get to the good stuff. Never have I ever given or received head in a moving vehicle." Naya, Cory, and Mark drink, and Lea drains her cup.

"Oh, I haven't," she says as she gets up to pour herself more. "I just wanted more booze."

"Okay," Heather says, quirking her mouth as she thinks of a question. "Never have I ever given a blowjob in public." No one drinks for a minute, before Darren shrugs and takes a sip. Even though he hasn't taken a drink, Chris almost chokes. On air. It's kind of like being told that the sky is orange your entire life and then finding out it's really blue.

Okay, fine, it's probably a lot less dramatic than that, but the fact is that the box Chris had placed around Darren in his mind, the one labeled with "TOTALLY STRAIGHT AND TOTALLY YOUR CO-WORKER, IDIOT, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW HIS SMILE MAKES YOU FEEL!!!" has suddenly opened right up. And Darren's standing inside, waving, holding a sign that says, "I suck cock! Ask me how!"

"What?" Darren says after almost a full minute of silence and speculative stares. "I'm open to experiences, is all."

"Open being the operative word, apparently," Naya says with a leer.

-

By the time everyone decides to mutually call it a night, Chris and Darren have to half carry Lea to the cab. They all squeeze into the backseat and give the driver directions, and after a second Lea suddenly sits up from where she's slumped against the window and says, "Oh my god, I'm a genius."

"Lock the door," Chris says frantically, slapping at Darren's shoulder. "Hurry up, lock the door."

"What, hey," Lea says, pouting as Darren reaches over to flick the lock. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Chris says, sighing and slumping back down against the seat. "You have horrible decision-making skills when you're drunk."

"I do _not_ ," Lea squeals, laughing, "because watch, watch, guess what _I_ just realized?"

"What?" Chris sighs, pre-emptively bracing himself.

"Now is the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone," Lea says. "There should be a better saying for that, I don't like thinking about dead birds." She frowns a little to herself, her eyebrows knitting together, and Chris reaches over Darren and pats at her arm.

"It's okay," he says, "it's just an expression. Tell me your idea."

"Oh, right!" she says, brightening. "You know how you've never gotten a blowjob?"

Their cab driver coughs and Chris cringes.

" _Lea_ ," he hisses.

"No, but," she says, "see, Darren's never given head in a moving vehicle, remember? It's literally the _perfect_ opportunity. I'll even cover my eyes. Mostly."

"Oh my god, stop talking," Chris says frantically, shooting an apologetic glance at their driver.

"Fine," Lea pouts. "But this is what I'm talking about. You're always shooting down my best ideas. If you'd just let me _help_ you, I could get you _so_ much dick--"

"Ooookay," Darren says, glancing nervously at where Chris is pretty much just sputtering in horror. "How about we stop talking about dicks."

"Please," Chris says.

"You have only yourselves to blame," Lea grumbles, leaning into the window and closing her eyes. Darren waits a few seconds before making a soft noise and tipping his head into Chris's lap.

Chris freezes, tapping Darren on the shoulder until he tilts his head to squint up at Chris.

"Darren, _Darren_ , she was kidding," Chris whispers nervously, feeling the heat start to creep up into his face. Darren just rolls his eyes, nuzzling back into Chris's lap like it's totally normal and they weren't just talking about blowjobs.

"Hey, it's cool. I don't actually plan on sucking your dick right now," Darren says around a yawn. "Relax."

Lea snorts next to them and Chris turns his head, his cheeks burning even more when he realizes that between all the sex talk and Darren's warm breath against his jeans, he's half-hard. He doesn't know if Darren can tell or not, but Chris still holds himself stiff and tall until they get back across town to their hotel, letting out a relieved sigh when Darren sits up and blinks blearily.

"Alright," Chris says. "Let's get Boozy McGee here back to her room and then bolt. Dianna can get mean if you wake her up."

"Dianna is _lovely_ ," Lea mumbles, groaning as Chris lifts her out of the cab and hauls her to her feet. "And I am not a boozy."

-

Chris is still maybe a little tipsy. It's been an hour or so since they got back to the hotel so he's not, like, _drunk_ or anything, and he doubts he'll even have a hangover tomorrow, but the fact remains. And that has to be why he comes out of the bathroom, flops down on his bed, and asks Darren, "Ok, but. Have you _really_ done all that stuff with guys?" Chris immediately regrets it, and he snaps his mouth shut so quickly that he nearly bites his lip.

"I may have exaggerated a little bit," Darren says, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, most of it, yeah. But I've never actually peed on anyone for sexual pleasure."

"Oh thank goodness," Chris sighs. "I judged you for that."

"But, yeah," Darren repeats after a second. "Like I said. I'm an open guy."

"I thought--" Chris starts, cutting himself off.

"I know," Darren sighs. "It's okay to think I'm an asshole. I just don't want everything to be about my sexuality and there'd have been a clusterfuck if I'd actually came out and said I was bi, and--"

"No," Chris says quickly. "No, I don't think you're an asshole. I get it. Besides, people take it more seriously this way. When you say stuff, I mean, and act like it's not a big deal to play gay, it makes more of an impression this way."

"Well, it's not a big deal," Darren says, smiling brightly at him. "Hey," he asks after a second, "room service is comped, right?"

"Yeah," Chris says. "I think we get, like, a per diem? I don't know, one time Mark and Cory ordered _literally_ one of everything and no one said anything, so."

"Yes," Darren says victoriously, flipping through the menu. "They serve all night. I _really_ want a burger," Darren says, and Chris's stomach immediately growls. Loudly. "I'll make that two," he says with a grin, reaching for the phone.

-

"I love you," Chris says when Darren hands over his tray and there's a can of diet Coke sitting there.

"Thanks," Darren says.

"I was talking to the Coke," Chris says, popping the tab and taking a long drink. He probably shouldn't be drinking caffeine at 3 a.m., but it's diet Coke and he's only so strong.

Darren rolls his eyes, plopping down next to Chris on Chris's bed and grabbing his own tray. "This cool?" he asks around a mouthful of fries. "TV's closer."

"Yeah," Chris says, trying not to tense up when Darren sits back against the headboard and their shoulders brush together. Chris is actually starting to miss the pleasant fuzzy feeling that came with being drunk now that he's more sober than not. He gets distracted when he takes a bite, though, because his burger is like the most delicious burger _ever_. He mostly focuses on inhaling his food after that, and he only actually looks up at the TV when Darren laughs sudden and loud.

"Oh," Chris says, a french fry hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Those are boobs."

"They are indeed," Darren says, tilting his head as an oiled up guy lifts the girl onto the top of a counter and starts to fuck her. "This is so not hot," he says as the guy in the porn movie grunts and the girl starts to moan, loud and over the top.

"You're a straight... ish guy," Chris says. "Or, well, I guess not. But still, you like girls too, aren't you supposed to be into this kind of thing? There's boobs."

"Nah," Darren says, bumping his shoulder into Chris's. "This kind of stuff isn't my style. I like my porn a little more real." Darren shifts, though, reaching across the gap between the beds to put his empty tray on his bed. Chris doesn't mean to, but he glances down when Darren settles back in, and he can't help but notice that Darren's at least half hard, his cock starting to strain up against the fabric of his boxers. When he looks back up, Darren's watching him, his eyes considering.

"Right," Chris says, trying to laugh it off. "This isn't hot at all, sure. Is that why you're half hard?"

"No, actually," Darren says, still staring straight at Chris. "No, it isn't."

Chris swallows nervously and drops his eyes and reminds himself in no uncertain terms that even _if_ Darren is apparently cool with cock, it still doesn't mean he'd be cool with _Chris's_ cock. Despite the mounting evidence to the contrary.

It's kind of hard to do that, though, when Darren turns the TV off and tosses the remote over onto his empty bed, turning to Chris and saying, "So hey, I know this is out of line, and like, feel free to toss me out of the room or make me sleep in the tub, but. You've really never had a blowjob?"

Chris tries desperately to stop his cheeks from heating up, but he knows they must be bright red when he fidgets and says, "No. Not... not so much. I kind of gave one. Once. But I wasn't very good at it and the whole thing turned into an exercise in humiliation."

"What do you mean?" Darren asks, smiling softly and reaching for Chris's mostly empty tray. Chris almost protests the loss of his last few french fries before he remembers he kind of has bigger problems right now. Darren sets the tray on the floor and turns on his side, looking at Chris expectantly, and Chris clears his throat before he says anything, just so his voice doesn't squeak embarrassingly.

"It was the first time I'd ever had anything to drink, and let me tell you, vodka and kool aid is not the drink of choice for your maiden voyage, so to speak." He laughs, the sound nervous and high-pitched, and Darren winces in sympathy.

"Crown Royal," he says, "is also not the best idea."

"Yikes," Chris agrees, taking a deep breath before speaking just a little too fast as he finishes. "It was a friend of a friend of a friend in high school and I'd never even kissed someone before, and he kept jerking his hips up and I kept choking and it was just. Not fun."

Darren doesn't say anything for a few moments, just _stares_ at him, and Chris is just about to awkwardly apologize for over-sharing when Darren reaches over and brushes his fingers over the back of Chris's wrist. "You deserve a lot better than that," Darren says, and Chris is about to laugh until he sees how serious Darren is.

"I don't think anyone has high expectations when it comes to their first drunken sexual experience," Chris mumbles. Darren touches Chris's arm in what's probably supposed to be a comforting gesture but just makes Chris feel more on edge, far too aware of how close Darren's sitting. They sit in silence for a minute, Darren tapping his fingers against Chris's arm while Chris quietly freaks out, and he's just about to snap and say something, _anything_ , no matter how stupid it's certain to be, when Darren clears his throat.

"So, hey," Darren says, staring at him all serious and intent. "Would it freak you out if I said I wanted to suck your dick?"

Chris chokes on air again and his voice cracks as he stutters out, "Um. Yes. I mean no, but. Yes. I mean, I'm freaked out but I'm not gonna _freak_ out, but."

Darren laughs at him, soft and low, and then he brings his hand up and cups Chris's cheek. "I'm hoping there was a 'yes' somewhere in there," he mumbles, leaning in, his breath puffing over Chris's lips as he gives Chris the chance to pull away if he wants to. Chris can't help it when he breathes out shakily against Darren's mouth, but he doesn't pull back, and then Darren's kissing him, his lips gentle and hesitant.

Chris is, to put it mildly, freaking out. This is a bad idea - like, a _horrible_ idea - and things are going to be so awkward and Darren's probably still _drunk_ , which is the only reason this is happening, obviously. But it _is_ happening, and Darren's kissing him careful and sweet and his hand is warm on Chris's face, his thumb stroking at Chris's skin. Chris has got to stop this.

"Wait," he says, forcing himself to pull back. "Wait, no, hey. Are you still drunk?"

"What?" Darren asks, blinking and looking a little dazed. "No, I'm not kissing you because I'm drunk, I'm kissing you because--"

"Because I'm a virgin, right?" Chris asks. Darren's still touching his face, still looking at him with wide, dark eyes, and Chris wants nothing else in the world but to be kissing him again.

"What?" Darren asks. "Chris, _no_ , what even--"

"It's like a fetish thing, right? Me being a big gay virgin?" Chris wishes he could make himself stop talking already.

"You're a moron," Darren says, leaning back in and kissing him again. Chris is going to stop him, he is, but Darren's mouth is warm and soft and he's sliding his hand back to tangle in the hair at the nape of Chris's neck and, well. Chris can't help it. He brings his hands up, bracing them on Darren's shoulders and kissing him harder, swallowing the noise Darren makes against his lips.

Now that he's started, it's like he can't bring himself to stop. Chris keeps kissing him, harder and deeper, his stomach twisting up desperate and wanting, and Darren just opens his mouth for Chris, letting him slide his tongue inside. Darren falls back against the pillows, grabbing at Chris's shirt and tugging him down too. Chris leans over him, his bangs falling in his face as he sucks Darren's bottom lip into his mouth. He can't even remember the last time he enjoyed kissing this much, or the number of times he's thought about this before making himself stop for the sake of his sanity.

Darren gasps, sliding his hand under Chris's t-shirt and stroking at the small of his back. Chris pulls away with a groan, sucking at Darren's jaw, and Chris has never been a big facial hair guy but he's kind of into the way Darren's stubble scratches at his lips. Darren gasps, his hips jerking up when Chris accidentally scrapes his teeth over Darren's jaw, and Chris pulls back once he realizes just how hard they both are.

"I so did not actually mean to do that," Chris says shakily, pulling back. They're both panting and flushed, and Darren blinks slowly up at him, his eyes dark and a smile tugging at his lips when he licks them.

"But you liked it, right?" Darren asks, sitting up on his elbows, and Chris tries not to stare at the way Darren's shirt pulls tight across his chest.

"Yes, I liked it, and that's the problem," Chris groans, sitting back on his heels, feeling his face heat up. He liked it, alright. He liked it _way_ too much, but the whole thing is definitely a mistake. "You probably want to leave, don't you? You should probably just leave. Or I can leave." Chris is rambling but he can't seem to stop now. "You don't have to humor me or pity me or whatever just because I've never had a blowjob, really. This is a bad idea and we should just... stop. We should go to bed, or something, and forget this ever happened." Chris's voice wavers, a little higher than usual because he feels like an idiot but he's also still _really_ turned on.

Darren's eyebrows furrow, his expression going soft and Chris hates it because everything about Darren is so annoyingly sweet and understanding and it's just too _much_.

"Chris, hey, knock that off, okay?" Darren says, his voice quiet. "Don't say shit like that. Do you think I just want to suck your dick because there's nothing good on TV? It's not because you're a virgin, or because I feel sorry for you, or any other stupid reason you're thinking. I like you, okay. I'm not going to-- we both have a lot going on, so I'm not going to do the decent thing and ask you out first or put you in any kind of awkward position you don't want to be in, but. I really want to give you an orgasm, at least, if you'll let me." Darren blinks a little once he's done, laughing softly. "Wow, that was the worst fucking speech I've ever given."

"Do you give a lot of speeches about sucking cock?" Chris asks, laughing despite himself. He's embarrassed and he's blushing, but his stomach feels warm and kind of nervous and Darren is grinning up at him, bright and wide, and fuck it. He might as well. "Only if I get to give you one too," Chris says quickly. "Fair's fair, you know."

"Yeah," Darren says, nodding so excitedly that Chris has to bite down on his lip so he doesn't laugh. "Yeah, no, I mean, _yeah_. That is not a problem."

Chris keeps biting at his bottom lip in the silence that follows, waiting awkwardly, not sure what to do, but then Darren grins at him and grabs at the front of Chris's shirt, pulling him back down and kissing him again. Darren leads the kiss and Chris lets him, settling down on top of Darren's body when Darren presses at the small of his back. He worries momentarily about crushing Darren, but if Darren minds he's not saying anything. He just runs his hands up and down Chris's back, pressing him closer as he kisses Chris, soft and sweet.

Chris tries to deepen the kiss, but Darren just nips at his bottom lip and keeps kissing him maddeningly light and teasing. Chris tries to push it again, but Darren just slows down _more_ , much to Chris's dismay. His mouth is swollen and sensitive and they're both hard, pressed together with one of Darren's legs wrapped around Chris's, his toes curling over Chris's ankle. Darren's still kissing Chris slow and easy, licking over Chris's lips and into his mouth so gently that Chris feels like he's going to _die_ if Darren doesn't do something soon.

"Look," Chris says, pulling back after what feels like the tenth time he tries to press his hips down and Darren just pats at his back. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I was there earlier. I know you're not exactly a gentleman."

Darren pulls away with a sad noise but grins up at him slowly, and Chris spends just a second too long staring at his lips. "That's so small-minded of you, Chris," he says, his voice deeper in a way that goes straight to Chris's stomach. "I'll have you know I can give all the blowjobs in public that I want and still be a gentleman." Chris rolls his eyes, and he doesn't even feel embarrassed when he rolls his hips down, letting Darren feel how hard he is. Technically Darren brought this on himself by mentioning blowjobs again.

"Just. Please?" Chris asks, too desperate from Darren's mouth to have any shame. Darren's eyes soften, his fingers squeezing at Chris's side, and before Chris realizes it, Darren's flipping them, pressing Chris down into the mattress and grinding against him as he kisses down Chris's neck.

"Oh," Chris breathes softly, tilting his head to the side for Darren's mouth. He can feel himself flushing, feel his stomach twisting up hotly as Darren kisses over his throat and down to his collarbone, stopping to suck at the skin just enough to send little sparks of pleasure down Chris's spine. Chris gasps, arching his hips underneath Darren and saying, "Okay, but oh my gosh." Darren laughs, resting one hand on Chris's hip and sliding it slowly up his t-shirt.

"Jesus, your skin is soft. Do you mind if I--?"

Chris shakes his head and takes his shirt off with Darren's help, narrowly avoiding clocking Darren in the jaw with his elbow in his haste. He feels weirdly self-conscious at the way Darren's staring at him, his eyes focused and intent as they sweep over Chris's chest. Chris tries not to fidget even though he can feel himself blushing, but Darren's still just _looking_ , his hands heavy and warm on Chris's hips. Chris tries to arch up, tries to get some kind of friction, and Darren leans over him and grabs Chris's wrists, pushing them down against the mattress.

"This is driving you crazy, isn't it?" Darren asks, his voice warm and low against Chris's ear. Chris doesn't say anything, just tries to press up again, a little worried by how much it's turning him on to have Darren hold his wrists down. Darren pulls back and grins at him before he leans back down to kiss Chris, letting go of one of Chris's wrists to bring his hand up and brush his thumb over one of Chris's nipples. Chris makes a soft, surprised noise and grabs at Darren's shoulder with his free hand. "Yeah?" Darren breathes against his neck, and Chris squeezes his eyes shut and nods, not exactly trusting his voice.

Darren lets go of Chris's other wrist and then skims his palms up Chris's stomach, to his chest, letting his fingers catch at his nipples before sliding them back down. Chris arches up, because it feels _good_ , even if it is mostly a tease. Darren's hands are wide and his fingers are calloused from the guitar and they catch against Chris's nipples, scraping in a way that makes Chris gasp out and buck up.

"Jesus," Darren says darkly, sliding down Chris's thighs so he can trail his mouth down Chris's neck again, sucking and nipping and skimming his lips over Chris's chest until he gets to his nipple. Chris know what's coming but it's still a shock, Darren's mouth warm and wet around him, and Chris didn't even _know_ , he didn't-- wow.

"Wow," he breathes out, and Darren chuckles around his nipple, the vibrations shooting through Chris's skin and straight to his cock, making him groan. "C'mon," he says, on the verge of whining as he grabs at Darren's shoulders and tries to pull him back up.

"You need to learn to slow down and enjoy foreplay more, Chris," Darren mumbles against Chris's skin before nipping sharply at his nipple. Chris moans, his hands digging into the skin of Darren's shoulders, and Darren licks over him, soothing the bite.

"As if you're one to talk," Chris groans as Darren moves to his other nipple and starts to suck. "You-- you asked to suck my cock before you even told me you like me."

"Yeah, I guess I should make good on that, huh?" Darren mumbles against his skin, and Chris spends exactly a second and a half missing his mouth, but then Darren's trailing his lips down Chris's chest, wet and warm over his cool skin in a way that makes Chris shiver, and okay, yeah, he can live with this. He lets go of Darren's shoulders so he can hold onto the bedspread. Darren kisses his way down to Chris's bellybutton, stopping just before Chris's jeans begin and looking back up at him. "You still okay with this?"

"Okay, you're just being mean on purpose now, aren't you?" Chris groans. "Yes, Darren, I am still so, so okay with you sucking my cock," Chris says breathlessly, and Darren laughs loudly, dropping a kiss to the button of Chris's jeans before reaching for his fly. It's really, randomly hot, and so is the way Darren lightly brushes his fingers over Chris's cock through his jeans. Chris lets out a shaky breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as Darren gets his fly open and tugs his pants down to the middle of his thighs.

Chris sits up on his elbows and stares down at Darren, half-expecting Darren to suddenly change his mind or be grossed out by Chris's cock or _something_ , but Darren just rubs his hand over the outline of Chris's hard-on through his underwear, rubbing his thumb right up under the head and making Chris shudder and groan.

"Fuck, you're hot," Darren says, and Chris shivers again. He can't seem to help himself. "That's hot too," Darren says idly, still rubbing at Chris through his underwear. "The way you react to everything, jesus." Every time he talks Chris can feel his breath, hot through the fabric of his underwear, and his hips are shaking from trying to keep them pressed down onto the bed. "Seriously," Darren says, leaning down and kissing at the head of Chris's cock through the fabric. "Fuck."

"Please," Chris groans, his hips twitching up a little despite trying to keep still. It's not his fault, though. It's entirely on Darren for sounding so hot when he swears, his voice all low and growly, and also because Darren is _mouthing at Chris's cock._ His mouth is hot and wet, and Chris shudders when he feels Darren's tongue trace underneath the head of his cock through the fabric of his underwear. He fists his hands in the sheets and tries to bite back the whine that's trying to escape his throat, but he must not do a very good job because Darren's tongue stops moving over his cock.

"Yeah," Darren says, his mouth still against Chris's cock. "Yeah, okay." He moves up, tugging Chris's underwear down and pushing them down along with Chris's pants. "That's gonna get in the way," he mutters, seemingly to himself, and Chris is struck with the sudden and intense urge to giggle. It would be just his luck to ruin his first blowjob by _laughing_ at the guy who's about to suck his cock, but then Darren leans back down and sinks his mouth over Chris's cock, all at once and without any teasing, and laughing is the last thing on Chris's mind.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Chris gasps out, his hands going for Darren's hair before he realizes what he's doing. "Sorry, sorry," he says quickly, pulling his hands back.

"No," Darren says, his mouth making a wet noise that really shouldn't be as hot as it is when he pulls off of Chris's cock. "No, you can touch. I like it, I promise." Chris groans, his cock twitching at the thought, but he doesn't move his hands. He remembers what it was like, hands on his head pushing him down and hips jerking up into his mouth, and Chris would really, really like Darren to keep sucking his cock. He can live with holding onto the sheets so long as Darren just keeps _going_ , his mouth hot and wet and so, so good.

"So _hot_ ," Darren mumbles as he sinks his mouth back down, and Chris flushes, his entire body feeling hot and tight and on edge. It's insane, so much sensation at once, and Chris is a little worried that he's already about to come, just from this.

"I don't even want to know how you're so good at this," Chris gasps, desperately trying to distract himself from the heat building in his stomach. Darren runs his tongue under the head of Chris's cock, firm and dragging, and Chris's hips jerk up, his hands flying to Darren's hair again. "Fuck, fuck, _sorry_ ," Chris groans, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to calm himself down. He can feel Darren pull off of his cock again and Chris is bracing himself for the worst when he feels Darren's hands grab his, making him let go of his death grip on the bedspread. He blinks his eyes open as Darren guides Chris's hands up, tangling them in his hair and grinning.

"I said I liked it," Darren tells him, his voice hoarse in a way that makes Chris shiver. "You can pull, too. If you want. I'm kind of into that."

Darren's mouth is red and wet and his eyes are dark and shining and Chris swallows, wondering if maybe he got so drunk earlier that he passed out, and this is all just a _really_ detailed wet dream he's having on the floor of Naya and Heather's hotel room. He figures he might as well go with it either way, because Darren's curls are soft and his fingers tangle in them easily as Darren kisses his way up Chris's cock.

"If this is a dream, it's a really, really good one," Chris breathes out. Darren pinches Chris's thigh and Chris gasps at the sharp sting of it, wondering if it's bad etiquette to smack someone who's still holding your cock.

"I'm very real, thank you," Darren says gruffly. "And if you don't mind, I was kind of busy."

Chris laughs, nervous and high-pitched, but then Darren's sinking his mouth back over Chris's cock and all Chris can do is groan at the tight heat of Darren's mouth, the way his tongue presses at the underside of Chris's cock and makes him ache in the best way. Darren is so, so good at this and Chris can feel the familiar heat building again, already so close. He tries to hold out but Darren's relentless, figuring out what Chris likes best and doing it over and over until Chris is a shaking, gasping wreck.

"Okay, don't make fun of me," Chris says slightly hysterically, his hands shaking as his fingers tighten in Darren's hair. "But I'm-- close, Darren, I'm about to come, oh god."

Darren doesn't pull back. If anything he redoubles his efforts, sucking harder and bobbing down lower as he slides his hands from Chris's hips until they're holding Chris's ass, holding him up and pressing him even closer to Darren's mouth. It makes Chris's stomach twist in a very different way, his mind suddenly full of increasingly filthy possibilities involving Darren and Chris's ass. Chris can only groan as Darren sucks harder. He is going to come, like, _now_ , and he tries to pull away but Darren just digs his fingers into Chris's ass, pulling him closer. Chris is right there, right on the edge, his whole body tense and drawn up tight, and he's trying to let go, he is, but Darren's _mouth_ is still on him and what if--

Darren pulls off Chris's cock just long enough to let out a hoarse laugh and look up at Chris with big, dark eyes and say, "What the hell are you holding back for? Come on, Chris, come for me."

Hearing Darren say it like that, just before he angles his head to take Chris's cock back into his mouth, is just way too much. Chris's hands go tight in Darren's hair, tugging, and he says, "Oh, oh _fuck_ ," as he starts to come, his breath hitching and whole body shuddering while Darren just swallows around him. Chris slides his hands down to Darren's shoulders, panting and riding out his orgasm as Darren keeps sucking at him until he starts to go sensitive and his hips twitch back, his cock sliding out of Darren's mouth. Darren stares up at him with dark eyes, a little bit of come at the corner of his mouth as he licks at the head of Chris's cock. Chris bites back a noise as he tugs Darren back up on top of him, licking at the corner of his mouth and then kissing him hard.

"Darren," Chris breathes out, surprised at how rough his own voice is. "Darren, Darren." Chris can't seem to make himself stop kissing him, can't get over the way the Darren's mouth tastes like Chris's come, the way it feels to have Darren lying on top of him when Chris is still completely naked, his skin tingling and oversensitive. Chris clings to Darren's shoulders and pants against his mouth for a minute until he can think again, until his brain stops just repeating "holy shit, holy shit, holy shit" over and over. Once he catches his breath, Chris lets his hands slide down to Darren's hips, up under his shirt, and Darren pulls back to look down at him.

"Hi," Darren says softly, his voice raspy and his eyes big and dark when he leans back in to kiss Chris's jaw and grind his hips down, the material of his boxers a little rough against Chris's cock.

"Subtle," Chris mumbles, grinning, but he can't help the way his stomach twists up again, even so soon after coming, at the feel of Darren's cock pressing against his hip. "Should I?" he asks, not quite sure how to ask Darren if he can suck his cock. It's not exactly a conversation Chris envisioned himself having tonight. Or ever. "I mean, you too? Can I? Shit, that wasn't any better," he says, wincing.

Darren laughs quietly and leans down to kiss Chris again, quick and soft, before saying, "Fuck, trust me, it's not that I don't want you to but there is _really_ not time for that."

"Huh?" Chris asks, confused. They don't have to be up until noon tomorrow, and he knows it's late but there's no way they've wasted _that_ much time fooling around. It's not until Darren laughs breathlessly again and starts to rock forward against Chris's hip that he gets it, and _oh_. Right. "Oh," he says, his hands squeezing at Darren's waist.

"Yeah," Darren says, leaning down to mouth at Chris's neck. "Fuck, you're so hot. You have _no idea_ ," he says, and Chris can feel himself flushing at that, even though he's currently _naked_ and Darren's cock is rubbing against his hip. Darren's panting against his neck, his hips speeding up, and it's hot, it's so hot, but Chris wants to _see_.

"I'm gonna," he says, sliding a hand between them and down Darren's stomach, pausing at the waistband of his boxers. "Okay?"

"Fuck yes," Darren groans out, and Chris takes a deep breath and pushes Darren's boxers down his hips, laughing when Darren helps him by wiggling until they slide down over his ass and he can pull them the rest of the way off. Darren settles back down on top of Chris and Chris wraps his hand around Darren's cock, not even minding when Darren ruins his plans by leaning in and kissing him, hard and desperate. He can't see, but he can _feel_ , and it's almost hotter this way, with Darren whining against his mouth as they kiss and pushing forward into his hand. Chris has done this before, at least, but never quite like this. Not with someone warm and naked and on top of him, groaning into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, and Chris can feel his cock trying its best to get hard again.

Chris squeezes his hand under the head of Darren's cock and Darren bucks into his hand again, so roughly that Chris yelps as his wrist knocks into Darren's hipbone. It had to have hurt him too, but Darren just laughs, getting up to his knees and pulling Chris up to meet him, kissing him again as soon is his mouth is close enough. Chris sways a little, spreading his knees on the bed until he's balanced and then bracing his hand on Darren's waist. "Don't want you getting hurt," Darren mumbles against his lips.

"If anyone could hurt themselves giving a handjob," Chris says, rolling his eyes, and Darren laughs against his jaw, kissing down his neck. Chris closes his eyes for a second, just letting himself _feel_ it, Darren's mouth hot and wet and his stubble scratching at Chris's skin. Darren shifts closer, sucking over Chris's collarbone, and his cock brushes wetly at Chris's hip, and oh, yeah. Right. He brings his hand up to his mouth, licking over his palm, and then Darren's letting out a strangled moan. When Chris looks at him, Darren's staring at him hot and wide-eyed, and he grabs Chris's wrist and guides his hand back down to his cock, squeezing Chris's fingers tight around him.

"Fuck," Darren says quietly, his hips bucking forward. "So _hot_ , fuck," and then he's kissing Chris again, sloppy and desperate, all teeth and tongue. Chris can feel his cock starting to swell back up, so soon after his orgasm that it aches a little. He shuffles closer so he can press forward against Darren's thigh, even though it means he can barely move his hand between their bodies. It doesn't seem to matter to Darren, though, who just pumps his hips forward, fucking into Chris's hand and gasping into his mouth when Chris squeezes at the head of his cock. "I am going to come," Darren says, so calmly and evenly that Chris wants to giggle, but then Darren's groaning and shuddering against him as he comes hot and wet over Chris's hand, his stomach, _everywhere_ , and Chris was not expecting the urgent tug in his stomach at the way it feels.

Darren drops his head to Chris's shoulder, turning his face into Chris's neck and panting raggedly, and Chris's hand is still wrapped around Darren's cock, feeling it start to go soft. He's not entirely sure if he should let go or not, but then Darren sucks idly at the side of Chris's neck and pulls back, grabbing the sheet and wiping off Chris's hand and his stomach.

"Darren, I have to _sleep_ here," Chris says, swatting at his hand.

"We have two beds, stop thinking so much," Darren says, wiping off his own stomach and then tossing the sheet to the floor.

"But that's your bed," Chris says, feeling like he's missing something.

"I don't mind sharing," Darren says, his voice still low and scratchy.

Oh. _Sharing_. As in Darren wasn't planning on going to sleep and waking up and pretending none of this ever happened. Good to know.

"As long as you don't, I mean," he continues, his voice just a little hesitant as he pushes at Chris's shoulder until he topples back against the pillows. "You're not going to hump and dump, are you?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it," Chris says, rolling his eyes, "but now that you've used the phrase _hump and dump_ I'm having some serious second thoughts."

"I just came my _brains_ out," Darren says, shrugging and grinning bright and wide and a little goofy. "You should cut me some slack."

"I'll consider it," Chris says, and he's so busy trying to force himself not to think about Darren's smile that he's caught off guard when Darren launches himself forward, falling heavily on top of him. "If I live that long," Chris says, elbowing Darren in the ribs until he huffs out a sigh and rolls to his side.

"Stop cuddle-blocking me," Darren says, resting his head on Chris's chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You don't have to, you know," Chris says, wincing as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He has really got to learn to disengage his brain and stop trying to sabotage things for himself one of these days.

"Yes I do," Darren says, pointedly throwing his leg over Chris's and cuddling closer. "I'm a cuddler, Colfer, and you're just gonna have to learn to live with that."

"Yeah?" Chris asks, his voice coming out far more hesitant than he'd planned. He strokes his hand up Darren's back, trying to distract him, but from the way Darren kisses at his chest and cuddles just a little closer, Chris is pretty sure it didn't work.

"Yeah," Darren says, tilting his head up to kiss at the underside of Chris's jaw. "Now let me have my moment," Darren says, lifting his leg a little so his hip presses forward against Chris's cock, "and we can get started on your _second_ blowjob."

"Am I supposed to be keeping count?" Chris asks, smiling a little to himself. He pets at the small of Darren's back, liking the way it makes Darren hum happily and try to wiggle closer.

"Absolutely," Darren says, like it's common sense. "I have wall charts at home, just so I don't lose count."

"The sad thing is, I almost believe you," Chris says, pushing Darren's sweaty curls off of his forehead.

"I'll prove it," Darren says, tilting his head up to smile at Chris. "You should come over when we get home. I'll let you put your own gold star on my handjob chart."  



End file.
